


Christmas Celebration (PDP ver)

by The_Alice_Killer



Series: One-Shots [41]
Category: Love Live! Perfect Dream Project, Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Special, Cute, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21960838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Alice_Killer/pseuds/The_Alice_Killer
Summary: Ayumu really wants to do something special for Christmas
Series: One-Shots [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1343500
Kudos: 9





	Christmas Celebration (PDP ver)

“What should we do for Christmas?” Ayumu asked.

“Why are you set on doing something?” Setsuna asked in return.

“Because… I just feel like it.” Ayumu stated.

“There’s not much to do.” Ai pointed out.

“Well… maybe we could… um…” Ayumu didn’t know what to say.

“I know!” Kasumi said, “We could help out families in need!”

“And just how can we do that?” Emma asked.

“Um… we could put on a concert and all the money could go to a shelter or something.” Kasumi said.

“Can we?” Ayumu asked.

“I don’t want to sound rude but… you do know we have a week till Christmas. How are we going to organize an event in such a short amount of time?” Karin said.

“We can make it work.” Ayumu stated.

…

They managed to make the concert work out. They found a foundation that would accept their funds. They were going to be performing in a small bar. Admission was free, but donations were encouraged. The girls were singing their solo songs. At the end, they’d sing one song together.

The concert went well. They made a lot more money than they thought they would. People were very generous. They collected over $200 to give to the foundation. That was a lot.

As another thing they did, they decided to perform for some of the homeless shelters. The people taking refuge there really appreciated them. It wasn’t often that kids would show up with the intent to help them out.

Ayumu was very happy that everything worked out. She was glad they could help out their community. She felt this was better than them just having a party. This way, more people could celebrate the holiday.

“Could we make this a tradition?”

“Why?”

Ayumu was set on making their new Christmas idea a permanent thing. She really enjoyed the feeling of helping others out. She was hoping that maybe they could get their entire school involved with it as well. Ayumu felt this could give them some publicity to show how awesome their school is.

“If I say yes will you stop pestering me?”

“Yep.”

“Then fine… we can make it a tradition.”

“Awesome!”

“This is all thanks to you, Kasumi.”

“Huh?”

“You’re the one who first suggested this idea.”

“Oh… right.”

“I look forward to doing this next year!” Ayumu said.

Everyone eventually nodded in agreement. They all had enjoyed it. Some were just a little too stubborn to admit it.


End file.
